Chances and Opportunities
by SilverRedBlossom331
Summary: The Primera espada wasn't worried in the least about his new mission, annoyed, yes, worried, no. He laughed at the simplicity of it actually. Because, how hard could it possibly be to find an orange haired girl in the human world? HA!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Welcome! I hope that you enjoy the first chapter(and maybe the last, it all depends whether you, the readers, like it or not) of Chances and Opportunities!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. If I owned Bleach, Ulquiorra would have kicked Ichigo's butt.

* * *

The white walls of Las Noches brought no comfort to those that lived within it. They just reminded them that they only lived for one purpose only, to serve Aizen. And that's exactly what was annoying a certain lazy espada. He is the primera espada, Stark.

He walked calmly toward the exit of Las Noches. His newly assigned mission grating on his nerves. Grimacing at the thought of what he had to do, he only sighed. '_Just why wasn't Ulquiorra assigned to do this? He's much more capable of doing this than I am. Not to mention that he's also more intimidating, as well as creepier than me._' He shivered.

He particularly didn't have anything against the guy, it's just that he was a walking, talking, rock. He was too much a stick in the mud for him.

Getting out of the maze in where they lived in was easy for the espada, spending countless of years in here with nothing to do did that to you unfortunately. Once outside the fortress, he opened the garganta that would lead him to his little, yet, troublesome assignment.

* * *

Inoue Orihime walked silently and with an air of depression over her that wasn't normal. For her at least, as she was always a smiling and bumbling ball of energy. She was heading in direction of her apartment with her head hanging down, and with movements almost to the point of mechanical.

Her strange and out of character behavior was the fault of one named Urahara Kisuke. His words from this afternoon still ringing strong in her ears. But she couldn't blame the shinigami, as hurtful as the words he said to her were, they were still true. She sighed as she unlocked the door of her home and went directly toward her bedroom, not even bothering to change, she threw herself onto her bed.

Her mind replayed over and over again that same stupid scene like a broken record.

_Flashback_

_Orihime was nervous...ok well, more than nervous to be exact as she approached the owner of the notorious candy shop, who was at the moment watching her friends train, they were battling against each other to get stronger in order to defeat Aizen. After stealing a glance at them, she drew in a much needed breath and steeled her resolve. She just had to do this! She was not going to sit in the sideline while her friends where out in the battlefield getting hurt! Walking toward him she thought as to how she should word her request. But when she reached him, her resolve wore down a bit as she tentatively spoke._

"_Um...Urahara-san...?"_

_He turned at the at the call of his name. He smiled when he saw her._

"_Well! If it isn't our dear Inoue-san!" He grinned widely while opening his little fan. "Now what can this unfortunate old soul do for you?" He said while fanning himself._

_Orihime gulped. "Urahara-san...I...well...gah!" She slapped her forehead in frustration. How hard could it be to get a single stupid question out! She sighed._

_He stared at her curiously and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Inoue-san, are you alright?" _

_She nodded. "Yes. I'm okay...it's just that." She took a big breath, closed her eyes and bowed. It was now or never. "Please train me Urahara-san!" _

_Silence was her answer. That is, until she heard him take in a small breath._

"_I'm afraid that...isn't going to happen my dear." He turned around back to where her friends where training._

_She straightened up as her heart gave a painful squeeze at that. "But...I can at least heal the wounded! I- I can even stay in the background!" She pleaded. She just had to do something to help! After all her friends did for her, she couldn't just do nothing while they worked hard to fight._

_He sighed, not even bothering to turn he responded. "Inoue-san. No." _

"_But-"_

"_No" He cut her off. "There is no easy way to say this so I will just get it out of the way fast."_

"_I will not train you for the sole reason that you will be nothing more than a liability on the battlefield." _

_As the words filtered through her mind she felt her resolve and hope crumble as if it was wet paper. "What...?" Her monosyllabic question barely heard over the fighting sounded broken._

_Urahara still didn't even turn toward her, "Inoue. I know you heard me, so why is it that you ask me again 'what'. I believe that it will be in the best interest of everybody if you stayed either here in Karakura or be maintained in soul society." His tone laced with finality. _

_End flashback_

Orihime gripped her bedsheets tightly, no matter how she begged him, the answer was always no. Tears started to fall without warning down her face. All the frustration, sadness and anger coming out at once.

Even after everything that has happened she still couldn't be of any use! What good were powers that she couldn't even put to good use! She kept this up until she didn't have even the slightest bit of energy left in her and fell asleep.

* * *

Standing above the unsuspecting people of Karakura was none other than our very own primera espada, he continued his search for his mission assignment. And not worried in the least at being spotted, even if somebody looked up, all they would see was the sun's glare. No normal human would be able to see him, not with their barely there reiatsu anyway.

He yawned in pure boredom, he would much rather be sleeping in his quarters than be here. Heck! He would rather listen to Lilinette all day!...

Okay...He was not _that_ desperate.

"Damn. How hard could it be to find a single orange haired girl?!" Stark had patience, but it was starting to run thin after a whole week of looking for said girl and still having no idea about her whereabouts. It was like playing a stinking game of hide and seek blindfolded!

I mean, there is only so much he could do with only a hair color, age, and chest size description. He didn't even have a name to go by!

Well, that was partially his fault for not listening but still! They were in a city for crying out loud!

He wasn't fond of tracking or anything in relation with looking for something and or someone. The reason? He sucked at it. As you could already tell by all the time he had wasted looking for her and failing harshly.

"Che...This is another of the reasons of why Ulquiorra was better suited for this than I was. Not to mention that he _also saw the stinking girl already. _" Yet another reason for the growing list of things he was annoyed at too. Just why did Aizen think I was the only one that could do this? Insufferable man.

He had already looked around the whole place but there still was no sign of anybody that fit the description given to him. That was more frustrating than he would like to admit. He was told that girl was a 'student' in a 'public high school', but that piece of information did more harm than good. As he had no idea what in the world was a 'high school'.

'_The sun is already setting...' _That meant he would only stay looking for maybe 3 more hours top. Stark dragged a hand through his hair in attempt to calm down his irritation.'_Ugh. I would never be this irritated if that stupid Aizen hadn't stuck me with this stupid thing.'_

And while he was mentally insulting Aizen he failed to notice the girl that had stopped completely in the middle of the empty and darkening street, her eyes were solely focused on him, wide in wonder, yet with a little bit of apprehension thrown in them.

* * *

Um...I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my fic! =D

Please tell me what you think, should I either erase it or continue?

I am looking for ways to improve my writing skills. And I know this isn't a well liked pairing but please give it a chance. (pretty please?)

And I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is interested, please PM me. Thank you!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Wow...People actually like my story!! YAY! =D I would like to thank those that reviewed soo...Thank you!! Now well...ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: *Grabs megaphone* Listen up people! I do not own, or will ever own Bleach. The reason?If I owned Bleach, This would be happening in the manga, but it isn't.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Orihime sighed for what seemed like umpteenth time in the whole day. She was laying down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She hadn't been out of her apartment in a whole week. And it was starting to get dull.

And her friends(minus Ishida, he was training at another place entirely, so he did not know about my behavior) unannounced visit the other day had drained her to the point that she almost fainted when they left. She really hated the fact that she was lying to the closest people in her life, even if it was only her saying that she was fine, when she clearly wasn't. But she didn't want to worry them.

It was a bit hard trying to cheer up again, she was still a bit depressed but it was nothing that wouldn't vanish in a couple of days. Right now she was trying to think up something to do for the day.

'_Hmm. I wonder if Tatsuki-chan is home, maybe I can go to her house...No. I don't wanna face any of my friends right now, at least not until I'm a hundred percent better! But I really don't know what to do. Maybe...I can go to the grocery store!_'

She smiled brightly at the idea. She loved to go grocery shopping! It was a great opportunity to make up various home cooked recipes!

With one of her sorely missed smiles she got out of her bed with a slight jump in her steps and headed toward her closet to pick out something to wear. She decided on a simple, yet pretty yellow sun dress after scavenging through her closet. She also picked out some comfortable white flip flops. It was still warm enough for it.

After brushing her hair she placed her beloved flower hair pins in their usual spot. Heading over to her dresser she grabbed her purse and her keys. She walked with a little bounce in her step over to her door, closing it when she left her home.

She began her walk toward the shopping district, hoping that she would find something that brought her spirits up, be it food or something else.

On her way she took notice that there wasn't much people outside today, only a few couples here and there. And that dampened her mood a bit, she was still trying to get Kurosaki-kun to notice her as more than a friend. But that seemed impossible now that Kuchiki-san got his total and undivided attention.

So she was attempting to forget about him in that sort of way. But, it was much easier said than done, falling in love was one thing, now falling _out_ of love, that was another thing entirely.

Orihime shook her head to try to get out those depressing thoughts. "I won't be taken down by that! I'm going to be strong!" Clenching her fist in front of her she huffed, stuck her nose in the air and continued to her destination.

After making it to the shopping district she spent the next two hours getting everything she needed for the next few weeks. After paying she had trouble getting all the things bought, she got so much stuff that all the bags barely fit in her small hands. She puffed her cheeks and straightened her back in attempt to carry everything. Her cheeks blazed with color at the strain, she carefully took a step to see if she would hold out.

But it turns out that she couldn't even make it past the cash register, as when she took the first step she ended up face first on the floor just as one familiar glasses wearing friend of hers came through the door.

"Ahh!"

"Inoue-san!"

She looked up from her place on the floor to see the face of one Uryuu Ishida.

"Uryuu-san! What a surprise!" She smiled widely at him. She looked slightly comical from her place in the floor.

"Indeed it is." He offered her his hand to help her get off the floor. She reached for him and he helped her get up. Once she was standing she started to pat her dress to get rid of all the dirt that she had accumulated.

When she finished she returned her gaze to the quincy. He looked slightly different from when she last saw him, but she couldn't pinpoint what had exactly changed in him.

She grinned and bowed in gratitude. " Thanks Uryuu-san!"

He waved it off. "It's no problem, you must now that." He crouched down and started to pick up a few of her bags.

Her widened at his actions. "Oh! Please! You don't have to trouble yourself with those!" She waved her hands frantically as little swirls formed in her eyes.

Ishida chuckled a bit at her reaction. "Like I said earlier Inoue-san, it's no problem." He stood up with most of the bags in his grasp.

"But-"

"I will help you and nothing you say can make me do otherwise." He motioned for her to pick up the rest. Which was only three bags.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay...But you were the one that insisted!" She pouted, and with her cheeks all flushed up like that made her look very cute. But even if she was against the help, she was very much grateful for it.

He rolled his eyes in amusement." I am well aware of that."

She picked up the rest of the bags and started the way to her apartment.

"Come, my place is this way."

* * *

A few hours passed since Uryuu helped Orihime bring her groceries to her home, and she was finally done putting it all away. She wiped the sweat off her brow, elated that she was done.

She walked over to her room and rummaged around for some underwear and clothes so she could take a much needed bath. Exiting her room she took the path toward her bathroom.

After half an hour Orihime had finished her bath and was now on her way to the living room to see some movies or whatever was on TV.

But once she sat down she didn't feel very well being there, she was starting to feel claustrophobic, everything felt too small, it was like as if her apartment had shrunk. She threw her arms up in exasperation, deciding that it was better if she took a stroll outside to clear her mind and to take a breath of fresh air after being cooped up in here for a whole week.

The shun shun rikka user made her way over to her closet once again in order to look for something warmer this time since it was later in the afternoon. This time she picked a blue long sleeved shirt that had little white hearts on the sleeves, some comfy pair of jeans and her favorite pair of sneakers.

She exited her home and felt a most welcoming breeze softly hit her face, she inhaled deeply and a calming sensation filled her immediately after that . She twirled on the spot and giggled slightly, but not before closing the door, it felt so good to be outside. When she stopped she noticed that the sun was setting.

'_I better hurry if I want to make it to the park before sun down!_' She knew that it was dangerous to be outside once it was dark, aside from the muggers and usual thugs, she now added the dangers of hollows. And the newly discovered arrancars as well. As Orihime walked she took into account that there wasn't anybody but her on the street. She shrugged it of, she supposed not many people liked to walk out in the dark.

She looked up at the sky to see how much time she had left before night fell completely over her. She was expecting to see hues of oranges blending with the blue ones of the night. But what she saw was a little more than unexpected. She was so focused on it so much that her whole body froze on the street without her command.

'_Since when do people float!!_' Her mind screamed. She knew that unless they were super powered by alien monkeys that they couldn't do that, normal humans didn't either so she crossed that out of her mind completely.

She stood there with her eyes wide in wonder, but she was still apprehensive nonetheless. She knew when to be wary of something, she had a sense of preservation too ya know! It just didn't show up when it should.

The one that was floating in the air was male, she could distinguish him enough to know that. She also saw that he had dark brown hair, it was slightly wavy and reached his shoulders. And he had this strange white suit on...she couldn't make much of it. He was crouching down from what she could see, his arms were sustaining the weight of his head since he had both hands on either side of his cheeks and his elbows on his knees.

She couldn't see the expression of his face since the sun was directly behind him, now blocking her view of him. She covered her eyes with her hand to try and see again, she managed to see him once more but this time was different. The reason you ask? That's simple.

He was looking straight at her.

* * *

I feel like crying, I'm still not over the fact that Ulquiorra DIED!! WHY!?!?

Um...on another note, I very much hope you enjoyed the new addition to my fic! And it would be awesome to get your opinion to see on what should I improve on. So please Read and Review! =D Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your support! T.T You all don't know just how happy you make me! And virtual cookies for those that reviewed!! xD

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you all?!?! I don't FRIGGING OWN BLEACH!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Orihime gasped and jumped back in fright. '_How did he-?! When did he-?! What in the world?!_' She was petrified, her whole body felt like lead. She gulped, he was _still staring straight at her!_ She shivered, it felt like as if she was getting dissected by his eyes.

By now the sun had already set fully, and the only light illuminating him was that of the moon. He was no longer crouching too, he was standing tall. '_And how did he get so close!'_ She inhaled fast, not expecting that at all. Instead of being the twenty feet away he was earlier he was now only 10 feet away.

Her mind was not responding at the moment to say the least.

* * *

Stark really should have paid attention to his surroundings, how could he have missed the girl! He guessed that she had been there for a couple of minutes now already, her eyes were on him, brimming with curiosity, wonder, a little bit of shock and a pinch of fear.

But a good question was how in the world did she see him, he was supposed to be invisible to the humans. But here was one that was looking straight at him! His eye twitched, great, now he had to worry about a human girl seeing him. Just freaking great.

'_This can't get any worse._' Oh, but it can actually.

He saw that she was starting to roam her eyes over him, so he decided to do the same to her. She was good looking for a human, she had orange hair too...big breasts...looked 16...

His eye started to twitch, hell, his whole body was twitching! There is no way that's her...No. Way. In. Hell.

After all the time he wasted looking for her. She was the one that found _him_! Stark had the sudden urge to hit his head against the building under him.

He saw her shield her eyes with her arm when the sun got directly behind him. That was his chance to get closer. He used sonido to appear at least ten feet away from her, managing to get a clearer view of her.

Stark studied her form, she fit all of the descriptions given to him, but he still couldn't take her with him. He didn't pay attention to when he was given the name of the girl, and he didn't want to make the mistake of taking her to Hueco Mundo and finding out she wasn't the one Aizen needed. It would a pain if that happened.

'_And I definitely don't want to have a return trip to the human world._'He grimaced at the thought, he most certainly didn't want a return trip back here.

He sighed, he would have to get Lilinette to find out the name of the girl. He just hoped that she didn't hit him for it, he grimiced at the thought, her punches _hurt_ like hell.

When she finally dropped her arm from in front of her eyes she stepped back and gasped when she noticed he was looking at her. She exuded fear from her body, her eyes never moved from his form, and neither did his on hers. He noticed she shivered slightly for bit but then stopped.

But she seemed to have frozen even more when she finally took in his proximity. He chuckled a bit at that, if she didn't start to move soon she really was going to freeze. But the cause of that being the weather.

He wondered briefly if he should just go and leave the girl to wonder who he was, for he wasn't sure whether she was the one or not. Or, he could get her name, if he got her name, he, with that little piece of information, could know for sure if she was his mission assignment when Lilinette gave him the name.

It would make it much easier if he went with the second one rather than the first one. That way, when he approached her again, she wouldn't faint or run.

Stark was having an inner discussion on how he was going to approach this troublesome thing._'I think I should get at least part of her trust...It would make my job a whole lot easier in the long run._' He shrugged, he particularly didn't care about getting her trust or not, it's just that if it he did, it meant less work for him in the near future.

He slowly walked over to her, not wanting to make her get a heart attack, each step he took he went lower and closer to her. He stopped only when he was less than 4 feet away. He could hear her heartbeat increase in velocity from his spot.

He sighed, tired of this situation already, he raised his arm as his index and middle finger formed the universal peace sign.

"Yo."

* * *

Orihime just about almost had a heart attack when he started to walk towards her, but I think she DID when he spoke.

"Yo" His voice was deep, deeper than she expected.

"Eeep!" She jumped about three feet in the air when she heard his voice. She was not expecting him to speak.

He raised his eyebrow in question as a slight smirk formed on his face at her reaction. He lowered his arm and waited for a reply that was a little more thought out and rational.

She blinked at him, utterly confused, she tilted her head to the side when he raised his eyebrow at her again, but blushed in embarrassment when she realized what he meant by that.

"U-um...hi...?" Orihime was at a loss for words, she gulped, she wasn't that scared any more, just surprised.

Stark rolled his eyes at her deer caught in headlights expression, he leaned against the light post that was behind him.

"I'm not going to hurt you by the way." '_I have no reason for it. And even if I did, Aizen would have my head for it._' He said while he locked his eyes with hers. Her eyes widened and she looked away almost immediately in embarrassment, her face alight like a Christmas ornament.

He gave her a little time to get her bearings, humans were such confusing and fragile things.

Orihime closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm her frizzled nerves and get the blush that set her face ablaze to go away.

But there was just something about him that made all the warning bell's in her head go off. She better be careful in what she says to him. She opened her eyes when she had finally managed to regain control in her emotions.

She gazed up at the stranger, he was looking at her, waiting for her to speak.

Orihime gathered her up courage and focused her eyes on his brown ones, speaking softly, she asked.

"E-excuse me b-but...Would y-you mind telling me w-who you are exactly?" There was still a bit of a stutter to her words, but she had tried to stifle it as much as possible.

Stark returned her gaze, amused by her reaction.

"I don't mind." He said casually, "But I think it is only fair that if I answer, you return the courtesy back." He straightened, no longer leaning on the light post.

Orihime slowly nodded in agreement, she was cautious, she didn't know if he was an enemy or not. '_I don't think he can do anything bad with my name. So it shouldn't be a problem if he knows it._' She wasn't scared anymore, just a bit wary.

"-tark."

"Huh?" Was Orihime's unconscious reply, she had been so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice when he had started to speak, or heard what he had said.

Stark sighed, not pleased that he had been ignored, "I said."

"That my name is Stark." A yawn followed after his introduction as he threaded one of his hands in his hair to flatten it back , it was a bad habit of his.

She blinked,"Stark?"

"Yes...Why?" He replied while adding a question of his own.

She giggled, she couldn't help them. Her eyes were alight with amusement. When she managed to stop the giggling she tried to speak.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your name reminded me of something." She let a final giggle escape her lips as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

Stark raised his eyebrow at her strange reaction, "Care to enlighten me in why my name reminded you of this 'something'?" He was slightly curious now.

Orihime smiled, "Sure!" Her nervousness seemed to have disappeared completely, replaced by a happy-go-lucky personality, it was almost like it had never been there before in the fist place.

"Okay! Here it goes!" She took a deep breath.

''Your name reminded me of..." Orihime smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her for an added effect.

Stark payed a little attention to her and unconsciously moved forward a fraction of an inch.

"...A COMIC BOOK SUPERHERO!"

"..."

"..."

"...What...?" Stark felt his left eye start to twitch.

This girl was nut case, she had to be on some medication or something. It was not possible for her to be anywhere near _sane._

Orihime outright laughed at his expression.

"Hahahahahaha! Y-your f-f-face!" She held her sides for dear life as boisterous blown out laughter engulfed her. She hadn't laughed like this in ages! Orihime wiped the tears that escaped from the corners of her eyes at her laughing. She forgot how good it felt just to let it all out.

Stark still felt like hitting something but refrained, and some involuntary small chuckles left from his lips as he saw Orihime laugh. Even if only knew her for a very short period of time, he could already tell that she...was quite the character to say the least.

He could now say that...His time here wasn't _completely_ wasted.

...

A small smile crept onto his lips.

* * *

Well...^-^; First things first, THANK YOU FOR READING! :D You guys are what keeps me going! =)

Oh, and another thing, the comic book thing is actually true, there _is_ a Stark in a comic book, he is Iron Man, for those that don't know, but I think that maybe 97% of the entire world knows of him or at least heard of him because of the movie...O.O

I hope that I succeeded with your expectations, and if you feel a character is acting OOC please tell me so I can try to get them back on the path of good! :D Hehe!

And well, classes are going to start soon, so I'm afraid that maybe I'm not going to be able to update that frequently. T-T NOOOOO! Why is school so cruel to me!?!?!?!

But I will try my best! :3 So please keep up your encouraging words! They help more than you think!

Ja ne minna!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sooooooo sooorryyyyyyy!! T.T When I tried to login, FFN didn't let me! And I couldn't update! I had this written over two days ago! You have no idea how frustrated I was!

And oh dear! O.O I never thought this fic would ever gain this much attention, if only you guys could see all the hits that this fic has! Oh my! * Faints* I can never finish to express my gratitude. :D

But on to the story! :3

Disclaimer: Read. Chapter. Frickin. Three. For. The. Fucking. Disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 4

Orihime had almost forgotten he was still there it seemed, as when she looked up she jumped in surprise, but she then smiled brightly at him. She straightened and pated her pants from the imaginary dust that she had accumulated.

"I am so sorry about my outburst Stark-san." Orihime said while bowing, she stood straight when she finished her sentence, a big smile stuck on her face as her gray eyes shined in happiness.

Stark shrugged, he didn't care for it much, the thing he did care about now was getting her name. "Don't worry about it." He spoke, his tone, as always, bored.

She still hadn't told him her name but he was going to fix that very soon. "Hey." He called.

Orihime looked up at him curiously, a smile still etched on her face, "Yes?" She tilted her head slightly to the side.

Stark lowered the tone of his voice, he didn't want to frighten the girl again, "I believe that you owe me a little introduction...Do you not?" His voice came out soft and smooth, and almost completely hypnotizing the poor girl.

Orihime felt lightheaded the moment when she heard his voice, it was like all her nerves went on complete and total shut down, calming her beyond what she thought possible. Unaware of it, her eyes slowly began to close peacefully.

"Woman!"

Orihime's eyes shut wide open at the cry, "H-huh! w-what the?!" She looked around until her gaze fell onto Stark's annoyed one. Orihime's cheeks blew up in color as she came into realization. She frantically tried to apologize to him.

"I-I I'm sooo s-sorry S-Stark-san!" Orihime stuttered as she bowed rapidly to him, her arms waving in the air as she attempted to apologize.

Stark slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, just great, he had a not so sane person freaking out on him. He sighed in frustration, he never had sighed so much in his entire life than he had here. She was definitely a hazard to your health.

But he better get her attention now if he wanted to get this done and over with.

He breathed in and spoke, changing his tone to a more commanding one, "**Woman." **He was sure that would get her attention now.

Orihime froze on her spot, her hands were raised while her eyes were wide open and blinking in confusion.

Quite a picturesque moment.

And yet another blush adorned our little Orihime's cheeks, she was blushing so much around him that she thought the blush would stay permanently if she kept it up like this. ' _I don't think I'm going to have enough blood in the rest of my body before the night is over._' She sweat dropped while laughing nervously.

Stark just shook his head, nothing this girl did could surprise him now. She was simply without remedy.

Orihime immediately straightened and clasped her hands in front of her, having got over her outburst.

"Soooo..." Orihime began, her eyes twinkling, " What was it that you asked me again?" She finished with a blinding smile, not in the least ashamed that she had ignored him..._again._

Stark tried, you have no idea just how hard he tried to stop the inevitable twitch in his eye and the grimace that was sure to come. But alas, they both won out.

Orihime covered her mouth with her hands to try and prevent her giggles from coming out at the sight of Stark's face. Keyword, tried. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears of mirth as her little body shook in it's attempt to stop the giggles from escaping.

Stark just about wanted to give up on finding out her name, it seemed impossible with the way the girl managed to evade the question, and the most frustrating thing was that the she wasn't even doing it on _purpose_!

Orihime managed to stop the giggles after a few moments, she looked at Stark apologetically, "I'm really sorry about that. It's just that your face..." another giggle broke through, "Looked very funny."

'_I think I got that._' He thought annoyed, '_Since you've been laughing at me ever since I introduced myself._'

Poor Stark, his ego got thrown and stepped on by an orange haired human.

Stark shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and repeated the question from earlier, "I had said. That you owed me an introduction." His eyes reflecting a little bit of curiosity.

Orihime smiled and nodded, "Yes I do. And I'm sorry for what I did." Orihime's eyes shifted downward at that, her attention solely focused on her fingers that were nervously twiddling with the edge of her shirt.

"That's alright." Stark said, his tone nonchalant.

He motioned her with his hand, signaling that she could begin. She smiled and nodded.

"My name is Inoue Orihime. Pleased to meet you!" She exclaimed. Orihime smiled at him, waiting for his response.

"So it's Inoue Orihime eh..." Stark's mumbled, '_Interesting name..._'.His eyes briefly flew over to her form and returned. It...suited her, he didn't know why but, it did.

But now that he knew her name he would leave, he had no other reason he should stay. And he needed to get to Lilinette, and the faster the better, as he knew that Gin wouldn't give the info to his fraccion easily. He shuddered at that. Lilinette was going to kill him the moment she got him alone.

Stark shifted his gaze from the floor over to her, as he was slighlty slouched, the girl was still smiling, waiting for him to say something. He closed his eyes for a brief moment while he ran a hand through his messy hair while he spoke, "Thank you. But I have to take my leave." he opened one of them as he yawned.

Orihime looked slightly gloomy after he said it but smiled nonetheless."Okay!" She was a little sad he was leaving, as he had unknowingly cheered her up more than she thought she could possibly do on her own in a week.

Orihime briefly glanced at the small watch that was located on her wrist. She opened her mouth to say something but instead let out a shriek when the hour finally settled on her mind, her eyes widened in shock and she did a double take looking back at the clock, "Oh no! I have to get back home now!" The clock read 12:01 AM in blinking bright neon red.

She hurriedly waved goodbye to the startled espada as she ran down the street toward her home, "Goodbye! Stark-San!" Orihime exclaimed as she went flying down the street, dust raising in plumes behind her.

Stark comically blinked his eyes as the wind that raced behind her almost knocked him of his feet. Regaining his footing he looked over at the path of destruction that she left at her wake.

"..."

Stark shook his head in amusement, the girl was nothing less than unpredictable.

Stark jumped over to the building behind him, he needed a quiet and deserted place to call Lilinette, as she was _definitely not_ quiet_._ But before jumping away, Stark glanced back at where the girl had been standing, he had a feeling he would see the girl again, and quite soon to be exact. His gut feeling had never failed him before, so why should it start now?

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he needed to focus, but he couldn't help but slip in one last glance at the vacant spot before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Orihime ran at full speed over to her apartment. Her hair flowing behind her none too gracefully, she couldn't believe she spent that much time talking to him! It only seemed that an hour at the most had passed! Orihime slowed down a little when her apartment building came into view. She placed her hands on her knees when she reached her door, trying to catch her breath.

'_I'm really out of shape! I got to start running and training again with Tatsuki!_' She straightened herself and stretched, and with a few 'pop' sounds coming from her back she felt a huge sigh pass through her lips. She _sooo_ needed that.

She rummaged around in her purse in search of her keys. After finding them she opened the door and let herself inside, after locking her door she headed over to her couch. Orihime threw herself on to the couch and released a sigh of relief. Home sweet home.

Orihime closed her eye as images from her encounter with the strange man ran in her mind. She clutched to her chest a small pillow that she took from the couch. Just _who _was he? He told her his name, yes. But that doesn't explain how he _floated_ in mid_ air_. Orihime pouted in frustration, she had been so surprised, and because so many things had happened she forgot to ask the most important question.

_'What was he?'_

* * *

Yay! Finished at last! :D This chapter took me about 2 hours to finish, I had a slight block at how I should separate them until their next meeting. But anyway, THANK YOU MY LOYAL READERS!! XD

You are the best in the world! And the chapter(if I have it my way) will be out in the next 4-5 days as my classes started. T.T I GET OUT AT FEAKING 4 O'CLOCK. WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!

...........

Sorry about that...hehe ^^;

And well please share your opinions! Your the ones keeping me going! :D

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

O.O...Oh...My..._God_! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! XD You have no idea just how happy I was after reading all those reviews! T-T Oh dear! I love you all!!

:D And I would like to thank Thior for pointing out a mistake in my last chapter, thank you! I love it when people help me improve. =D

And anyway, I very much hope you enjoy the new installment to Chances and Opportunities!

P.S. Because it's been a while since I've updated, so I posted a small recap.

Disclaimer:...You have got to be kidding me...Isn't four of this things enough already!?!?!

* * *

Recap:

_Stark jumped over to the building behind him, he needed a quiet and deserted place to call Lilinette, as she was definitely not. Before jumping away, Stark glanced back at where the girl had been standing, he had a feeling he would see the girl again, but he wasn't sure when._

_He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, he needed to focus, but he couldn't help but slip in one last glance at the vacant spot before he disappeared into the night. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Orihime closed her eyes as images from her encounter with the strange man ran in her mind. She clutched to her chest a small pillow that she took from the couch. Just who was he? He told her his name, yes. But that doesn't explain how he floated in mid air. Orihime pouted in frustration, she had been so surprised, and because so many things had happened she forgot to ask the most important question._

_'What was he?'_

* * *

If those with enough spiritual power in them to see spirits, were to look outside their window at this moment, they would see a figure gliding gracefully across the rooftops. But before they could have taken a second look he would've disappeared by that time.

The mysterious figure slowly decreased his pace to a moderate run, as he had made it out of the borders of the city and into the big cluster of trees a park offered him, but he seemed like he would rather not arrive to his destination.

The moonlight subtly shined on the unknown person's face as he stepped into a clearing, revealing his features. Sharp cheekbones, wavy shoulder length mahogany hair and a body most men would kill for, was what Stark was made of. Deep brown eyes inspected the spot he found, it seemed uninhabited enough, so it should do, and the trees surrounding them would serve as a useful sound barrier, no need to wake up Karakura so early, and with screams no less. Well formed lips stretched into a frown.

He was not looking forward to dealing with Gin and Lilinette, both were annoying as heck, in particular, the first more than the second. Stark sighed and looked over the small clearing, there was a soft breeze brushing past, making his face be washed over with the scent of forest trees and a slight bit of water.

'_Quite soothing._' His face lost it's edge as it gained a serene look, his mind automatically blocked everything that didn't have to do with the spot he was standing on now.

Stark loved the silence, it was calming and refreshing, always clearing all the tense spots he had on his person. He unconsciously walked over to the middle of the clearing and closed his eyes gently as the wind picked up slightly, his mind having been clear of everything except for the minuscule sounds that the animals made around him. But his wandering mind stumbled upon the newest addition to his problems.

One named Inoue Orihime.

It had been an eventful day, not at all like his usual 'sleep all day and night' routine.

Stark skipped the thought and instead focused on his surroundings, he needed to make sure nobody was around, when he was sure that there wasn't going to be any uneeded interruptions, he raised his hand and a slit appeared in front of him, it opened fully moments later, forming a black hole.

Stark placed his hands on the side of the hole as he entered his head through it. He cautiously examined the room he opened the garganta to. Stark hoped Lilinette was in a good mood, she hated people going into her room uninvited, _especially_ him. He glanced over to her bed and found a small lump on it.

He gulped, he had hoped she was awake, because even though hollows, espadas, and arrancars didn't need to sleep, some preferred to do it. Some example's would be him, Lilinette and Barragan.

Stark gently called out to her, "Lilinette. Wake up." Nothing.

He tried again except this time he raised his tone a bit more, "Lilinette." This time she stirred from her position a bit.

He took in a deep breath, "Lilinette!"

"Huh!? Wha--?!" THUMP.

Stark gulped. He was so dead.

Lilinette rapidly looked around, trying to find who or what woke her up AND made her fall out of the bed. When her gaze fell on Stark, her eyes turned to fire. She stood up and stomped over to him, well, to his head, since it was the only visible thing of him.

She glared at him, "YOU!" she screamed while pointing her finger at his forehead.

"Yes?" Stark attempted look and sound bored, despite being scared shit-less, and it looks like he succeeded, because she was even more angry.

Lilinette's eye started to twitch, she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! She just wanted to hit him! But before she could even plan to do exactly that, an idea popped in her mind. One that would surely make the man suffer.

Lilinette smirked. '_Ha! I can't wait for the aftermath!_'

Stark swore he saw the devil behind her, but he ignored it and waited for whatever punishment Lilinette was going to do to him. Stark closed his eyes shut and waited for the pain.

"..."

Any minute now...

Stark gingerly opened one of his eyes, not sure why the pain wasn't coming. He sorely wished he hadn't. He was face to face to something he wished he never saw.

Lilinette _smiling. Smiling!_ AND _happily!_

Stark felt all the blood in his face leave him. He was doomed.

Stark was sweating profusely as he tentatively called out to her. "Lilinette...?"

She smiled almost blindingly at him, "Yes master Stark?" That sounded wrong on so many levels.

He could've died from a heart attack right there and then was it not for the kick to his chin that she delivered afterwards. Stark went flying out of the garganta and hit the ground of the clearing with his back.

He blinked owlishly at the sky. But released a sigh of relief at Lilinette's last reaction. Hitting him was normal, smiling at him, was without a doubt, _not._

His view of the stars was cut short as his fraccion placed a foot of hers on his chest, leaned down and glared at him.

"Just why the heck were you in my room? And depending on your answer is going to determine how you are going to be hurt." She sincerely hoped it was good reason, if not, they would need to get a replacement espada.

Stark only stared at her, not really paying any attention. She scoffed and sat on top of him.

"Let me guess...You didn't pay attention to Gin when he was giving you the mission details, did you?" Lilinette rolled her eyes, leave it to Stark not to pay attention to the important things.

Stark scratched his head, he had a lazy lopsided smirk on his face, "Nope."

Lilinette slapped her forehead, she sighed, he was just impossible. "And let me guess once again. You came into my room to ask me, to ask Gin, to tell me something about said mission you don't know right?" Her voiced monotoned.

He nodded, "Yes, that's about it." He then had the nerve to ignore her presence basically as he was more intent on studying the grass around him than her. The vain in her head pulsed, he was so lucky she didn't want him dead.

She sighed in defeat, "What is it that you want me to ask Gin?" She wanted to get this done and over with.

"I want you to ask him the name of the human. I seemed to have forgotten it." Stark looked so serious as he said it that it was almost comical.

"You didn't even know it in the first place did you?"

"Nope."

She sighed in resignation, "I guess there's no hope left for you is there? I'll get to doing it later today."

Stark nodded and pated her head like a human pated their dog's when they did a good job.

Lilinette saw red. "BAKA!"

PUNCH

"Ugh!"

* * *

RIIIING!

"Gah!"

Orihime woke up with a start, she scanned her surroundings frantically, still slightly startled. But released a sigh of relief when she found herself at her living room couch. But pouted when the ringing persisted, she glared, or more accurately, tried to glare at her bedroom door, as that was were the ringing was coming from.

She giggled, humored at her own attempt at trying to glare through wood. She yawned and a few tears pooled at the corner of her eyes, she wiped them away as she stood up and stretched. A few popping sounds later, and she was headed over to her bedroom. But she stopped at her door, her hand hovering over the doorknob.

Yesterday's events were not lost on her. They were still quite fresh on her mind actually. As they had been running across her mind from the moment she came to her apartment, until the wee hours of the morning and until she fell asleep.

'_Stark..._' Her eyebrows furrowed, strange name for a strange individual, so she guessed it fit.

She shook her head rid of the thoughts, right now she needed to concentrate on getting ready to train. Even if nobody was willing to help her, that doesn't mean she won't do it on her own. Nodding to herself she entered her bedroom to look for some suitable clothes. She was going to get down and dirty. But she first had to stop that annoying ringing!

She ran rampant across her room after turning her alarm off, throwing clothes here and there. Until it resembled something out of a horror movie. She stood at the entrance of her room as she inspected the damage done by herself. Orihime scratched the side of her head and giggled nervously, she was not looking forward to have to clean.

She ran to her bathroom, took a bath and was out fully clothed in less than 15 minutes. It was aproximately 9 o'clock in the morning.

She dashed to the entrance of her home, locked it and sprinted her way over to her favorite spot in Karakura. She ran all the way through the city, taking turn after turn, as she came closer and closer to her destination. The Karakura Public Park. After getting near enough to it, she scampered to a small entrance hidden by the thick foliage.

Orihime ran in between the length of trees that surrounded her. She had a secret spot near here, one that she had discovered when she was with Tastuki. They had been playing hide and go seek, and she had stumbled upon the clearing. Since then they had both come to this place when they needed to get away from life for a short period of time.

And now it would serve her as a training ground. She ran for a few more minutes, gliding across the well known path. Until she slowed her pace and came across a familiar sight. Orihime blinked in confusion, but then her eyes shined in recognition.

She smiled in delight at the sight. She hurried over to the figure she saw at the clearing.

* * *

Now who could that be? Buahahaha!! You have to wait till the next chapter to find out! XD

Yahoooo!!! This is the longest chapter I have written to date! Yay! :D I know it's not much for a lot of people, but it's an accomplishment for me.

And If you spot any mistakes be sure to tell them to me. And thank you for taking your time to read my fic!! It is very much appreciated!

Love it? Hate it? Opinions loved!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! And I'm truly sorry about the delay! :( I didn't update because I was at the Miss universe pageant, and I just got back from the Bahamas to post this chapter for you my loyal readers! :D

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favorites and hits! Hugs and kisses! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Tite Kubo does!

* * *

Recap:

_Lilinette sighed in defeat, "What is it that you want me to ask Gin?" She wanted to get this done and over with._

"_I want you to ask him the name of the human. I seemed to have forgotten it." Stark looked so serious as he said it that it was almost comical. _

_She sighed in resignation, "I guess there's no hope left for you is there? I'll get to doing it later today."_

_Stark nodded and pated her head like a human pated their dog's when they did a good job. _

_Lilinette saw red. "BAKA!" _

_PUNCH_

"_Ugh!" _

_Orihime ran in between the length of trees that surrounded her. She had a secret spot near here, one that she had discovered when she was with Tastuki. They had been playing hide and go seek, and she had stumbled upon the clearing. Since then they had both come to this place when they needed to get away from life for a short period of time._

_And now it would serve her as a training ground. She ran for a few more minutes, gliding across the well known path. Until she slowed her pace and came across a familiar sight. Orihime blinked in confusion, but then her eyes shined in recognition._

_She smiled in delight at the sight. She hurried over to the figure she saw at the clearing. _

* * *

Not far from the outskirts of Karakura was our well known glasses wearing friend, surrounded only by trees in a clearing. His stance was tense, and his eyes were closed, as if he was waiting for somebody to attack him at any second. His arms were already positioned correctly, he could summon an arrow in a fraction of a second if he wanted to.

Nothing but silence followed for the next few minutes, not even the slightest rustling was heard from the trees. But the scantest second later, a small leaf fell from it's perch on one of the branches. His eyes flew open. Bright flash.

SWOOSH!

THUNK

The solitary leaf split in two, right down the middle.

He raised his hand and adjusted his glasses, a small scowl present on his face.

Ishida Uryuu was not having a pleasant day, or to be more precise, morning. It had been shot straight to hell ever since he woke up. The first sign of the impending doom that was sure to follow him all day long, was the verbal fight he had with his father this morning, it had almost crossed the boundary to becoming physical. That was _not _good.

And his father's new favorite topic to lecture and belittle him with, was that of his 'friends'. His father was still quite 'touchy' with the subject of his new companions.

The next thing to add to the list, would be that his normal training spot, was off limits to him. His dear father decided that if wanted to continue his usage of the Uryuu training grounds, he would have to get a better reason for fighting in the winter war than just to 'help those idiot friends of his'.

He sighed, irritated that his own father would stoop to that level. '_His reasoning is foolish._' He turned and walked a few steps back, standing farther from the tree. He once again positioned himself, even though he didn't need to. He inhaled and and relaxed his muscles.

Ishida was not one to be startled easily in this state. His senses were honed to the point that almost nothing could catch him unprepared. So imagine how he felt when one Inoue Orihime made him almost jump out of his skin in surprise.

"Uryuu-san!" Her loud exclamation tore him abruptly from his almost meditative state. He swirled around and came face to face with her. He rubbed his temple in irritation, not because of Orihime, but because she could sneak up on him like that.

She ran toward him and stood in front of him. Her hair became a little disheveled after her run, and her cheeks were tinted with a bit of red. But her smile was still as blinding as ever.

"Good morning Uryuu-san!" She sounded a bit out of breath, but could still be heard clearly.

He nodded at her greeting, "Good morning as well Inoue-san."

He was a bit curious about her appearance. He didn't take her for one to be taking a walk so far away from the normal route. It took about 20-25 minutes to get here from the normal road.

Orihime glanced around briefly and returned her eyes back to him, she was a little curious as to why he was here.

Ishida decided he should ask first if he wanted to get to anywhere soon.

"If you do not mind me asking Inoue-san, why are you so far off the normal route?" The glare from the sun made his eyes invisible by the glasses to her.

She squinted as the light reflecting from his glasses hit her in the eyes, "Well..." She moved a bit to the side, nodded slightly and continued, "I'm going to train for the winter war." Her eyes didn't hold even a speck of hesitation as she said this.

Ishida's eyes widened a fraction, '_Is she crazy!? What on earth has gotten into her?_' He shook his head and opened his mouth to protest against such an idea. But before he could even speak, she broke him off.

"No!" Her eyes were a burning inferno, "I don't care what you say Uryuu-san! I'm going to train to help everybody. Nothings going to change that, no matter what." She finished with finality.

Ishida only stood there blinking owlishly, surprised by her outburst, yet, he was somehow expecting her to rebel against the others(and him) on this matter, according to what the gang told him. He only chuckled slightly, he was not going to impede her on her training, but that doesn't mean he necessarily approved of her decision.

He raised his palm and covered her mouth with it, chuckling at her stunned expression, it made a quite a sight he decided.

"It's alright Inoue-san, no need to stress yourself over something like that." He placed his hand in it's normal perch by his side.

Her awestruck expression made him smirk, "I believe that you do not want flies in your mouth right Inoue-san? If you do not, I suggest closing your mouth."

Orihime slammed her mouth shut after his comment her face beet red in embarrassment.

She laughed, her face still painted crimson, "I just didn't think you would listen to me..." Her voice got lower and lower until he almost had to strain to hear her.

He straightened, he was a bit miffed that she stooped him onto the same level of Kurosaki, he was much more rational and understanding than him.

"I do think that you going to the war is a ridiculous idea--" He started. But Orihime cut him off.

"But you said tha--"

"You didn't let me finish." He fixed his glasses, irked that she interrupted him.

"I said that it indeed is a stupid idea that you want to go to war. But." He looked straight at her eyes. Warning her not to cut him off.

"It is even a more preposterous idea to leave you untrained, defenseless and with nobody around when the war is taking place. That would leave you to be perfect hostage material and they could use you to gain leverage on their side."

Orihime looked completely shell shocked. Her eyes were unfocused and her mouth was slightly parted. She couldn't believe that somebody agreed with her! And Uryuu-san of all people! It's not that she didn't think he was a good friend, or genius student. It's just that she would have expected that from Chad or even Kurosaki-kun!

The smile that Orihime sent on Ishida's way was nothing short of blinding happiness.

"Oh! Thank you Uryuu-san!" She threw herself onto him and hug him as if life depended on it.

Poor Ishida didn't see it coming.

"Uff!"

* * *

Lilinette walked around the halls of Las Noches, looking for their notorious foxy shinigami, Gin.

Her mood was on the floor right now. She dreaded walking on crowded hallways, they always made her moods detestable. All because of the whispers, those freaking whispers. Lilinette clenched her fists, time to get it over with.

She entered and crossed as fast as she could while walking, but still, a few hollows and arrancars alike stopped momentarily, whispering to each other, and her powerful sense of hearing made her unwillingly listen to them as she crossed.

"Look...It's that faulty fraccion...I do not understand why Stark-sama kept her...she's useless." One of them whispered. "And she's very disrespectful too. I don't know how Stark-sama stands such a infuriating thing such as her..."

The one standing before her shushed her.

"Be careful! She might hear us..." She glanced at Lilinette and her eyes widened, she didn't think she was close, she hurriedly turned back to the other.

"Come on! I think she heard us! Hurry!" They both scampered off to who knows where, their imaginary tails tucked between their legs.

Lilinette shrugged, she honestly didn't give a damn anymore really, the hurt and shame passed away a few decades ago. But she didn't need constant reminders of her past here in this garbage bin. All the other fraccion were jealous of her, she was Stark's fraccion while they weren't. Stark and her had a bond, a very deep bond.

Lilinette hurried past the others, making it toward a empty passage, one leading to Gin's quarters. Time get the info. But she stopped briefly, her mind bringing up a simple promise made by none other than him.

"_We are not going to be separated, not even by death, never. I **promise**"_

* * *

Kyaaa! Finished! :D Hope you like! And please tell me if you want me to time skip and make the next chapters fast paced, so that Stark can kidnap Orihime(Buahahaha XD) by the next two chapters.

And if you only want the chapters to be focused on 'Hime and Stark please do tell also. I would like to make this story an enjoyable read for you my readers! :D

So...R&R!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Uwaaaaa!!! Hello Minna! :D I'm very happy that this story is receiving positive feedback, it's very encouraging! And this chappy was made while I was listening to Happy by NeverShoutNever! I love that song! XD

I hope that the wait wasn't too long. But you don't have to worry because here is the new addition to Chances and Opportunities!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach for peace sakes!! Get that through your mind already!

* * *

Recap:

_The smile that Orihime sent on Ishida's way was nothing short of blinding happiness._

_"Oh! Thank you Uryuu-san!" She threw herself onto him and hugged him as if life depended on it._

_Poor Ishida didn't see it coming._

_"Uff!"_

_Lilinette hurried past the others, making it toward a empty passage, one leading to Gin's quarters. Time get the info. But she stopped briefly, her mind bringing up a simple promise made by none other than him._

_"We are not going to be separated, not even by death, never. I **promise**"_

* * *

Orihime was feeling elated, skipping down the street. Nothing could get her out of her good mood. Not even the soreness and pain that covered almost every inch of her entire body could. She was sore all over, but, she was glad. Ishida had helped her train this morning, and that training session extended itself all the way to the afternoon.

Her mood had brightened considerably since then; she couldn't wait to make her meetings/training sessions with Ishida a routine.

Orihime walked silently, making her way over to one of her favorite coffee shops, she was in the mood for some treats and hot chocolate. As soon as the smell of all the desserts and the air conditioning hit her face and body, she let out a small squeal of happiness. She hurried over to the counter and ordered.

After she got her hot chocolate and cupcakes, she sat down in a little table far off on the back. She let out a sigh of relief as she sat down, she was sure that tomorrow she wouldn't be able to walk properly.

She took a small bite of her cupcake as she finally made herself comfortable on her seat. Her thought's wandering through the corridors of her mind. And they unsurprisingly stumbled, across one of her most recent strange encounters.

Her mood once again, if it was even possible, gained yet another level of bliss. Her day's started to go from good, to great, to amazing, ever since she met him. A gentle giggle broke through her lips as a soft crimson coloring covered her cheeks.

No matter how hard Orihime tried to deny it, she couldn't help but think that the stranger had been one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life. The sharp angles of his face made him seem dangerous and mysterious at the same time. His eyes seemed to bore straight through you, trying to unlock all of your secrets with just his penetrating gaze. She shivered at the thought, her face taking on a deeper flush. And let's not forget that _body_. Orihime was sure that if her face wasn't completely beet red before, it was without a doubt now.

' _Bad Orihime! Don't think like that! You barely know the guy. I know his tight clothes let nothing for the imagination…but still!_'

Orihime hid her face in her hands; she should really stop thinking about that. But that wasn't the only thing that attracted her to him. That was just the start.

Orihime shook those thoughts out of her head; instead, she turned her attention back to her neglected food.

* * *

Stark was jumping from roof to roof, waiting for night to fall so he could call Lilinette again.

He was relatively in a good mood, but the only thing that ruined it was a constant barrage of thoughts centered around one Inoue Orihime.

Stark didn't understand just _why_; was the human girl popping into his thoughts this frequently. And another good question would be why did he pay any attention to her, and it was more than the usual curiosity. He scoffed, why couldn't he just dispose of his thoughts? It wasn't very hard, but the thing was that she just kept coming back no matter how he got rid of her.

He spotted something orange from the corner of his eye. His eyes unconsciously focused on that spot in that direction. But he didn't stop to run, in fact, he increased his pace even more.

His eyes focused on the person; but it turned to be somebody else. He grimaced, that woman was going to be his undoing if things keep going on like this. He started to run again.

He just hoped that Lilinette didn't come to him with the name Inoue Orihime. He was certain he was going to go to hell if she did.

Once he slowed down to a more reasonable pace, he sat down on the ledge of a nearby roof, his feet hanging off the edge, looking for something to entertain himself with. But instead he leaned back and laid down on the roof, placing his hands behind his head.

He wanted nothing but to clear his mind of everything, he closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. Time for a well deserved nap.

But as always, things just don't go Stark's way.

As he was finally heading over to the other side of dream land, he heard a voice. A very familiar one to say the least.

"Stark-san?"

Stark groaned, why couldn't people understand that he wanted to sleep? He didn't ask for anything else but some well deserved nap time. And how in the hell did she see him way up here? Stark looked down and noticed his feet. '_Oh…_' His feet were hanging off the edge and could be clearly seen. (Only by those who could anyway)

Stark sighed and straightened, he might as well talk to her; it could alleviate his boredom, and God knew how much he needed it.

Even though he was acting as if he didn't even want anything to do with her, he knew that wasn't exactly the case, earlier that day, everything he saw that resembled the color orange, drew his undivided attention.

He stood up and leaned over the edge of the roof, looking down below to the busy street full of pedestrians, and even though the place was crawling with humans he managed to find that bright beacon of carrot hair.

Her face was the epitome of pure joy, a smile of unadulterated glee was directed his way. Her shinning gray eyes were wide open, glistening in the sun, showing a barrage of emotions, and her hair framing her face delicately. And even though she looked as if she had been dragged through the mud(which was not far off from the truth) she looked breathtaking to him. So much that Stark wasn't expecting the sharp intake of breath.

'_Just what the heck was that?_' His face contorted in frustration, nothing was supposed to be unknown to him, he had complete control over himself, he was not going to let one human girl ruin everything he worked so hard to accomplish, like the complete reign he had over his mind and body; which was going straight to hell at this moment.

He tried to glare at her, blaming her for his slight loss of control. But he just couldn't, she was in too good of a mood to be brought down like that. He sighed; since when was he ever this soft? The answer was since he got Lilinette. The kid changed him almost completely.

He gave up on trying to blame her and jumped gently down next to her, no need to make her scream to be able to talk to him, not to mention that also people were going to start staring if they saw her babbling to thin air.

When he straightened up, he nodded at her in greeting, but made a shushing sound when he saw she was about to speak, he also motioned for her to follow him, they would need a secluded place to be able to talk to each other without interruptions. She nodded also, seeming to understand his silent statement.

Stark was a bit surprised that she followed him without question, that was foolish of her part; but it meant that she trusted him, something that he didn't know if it was as useful as he thought it would be. He shrugged, no use thinking about it now.

He walked ahead of her, leading them through a series of empty alleys. He stopped when he no longer felt overwhelmed by the loud and boisterous busy street.

He turned to face her, she was inspecting her surroundings, but when she noticed he was looking at her she waved and greeted him.

"Ohayo Stark-san!" She let out a giggle at the end.

He nodded in response. Stark was debating on what to ask her but before he could she beat him to it.

"What were you doing up on the roof Stark-san?" She tilted her head slightly in question, waiting for his answer.

"Sleeping. '_Or at least trying to._' "

"Oh…I woke you up didn't I?" Her nervous laughter rang out in the small alley. A sweat drop forming on the side of her forehead.

"Yes." Short and to the point.

"Hehe…" Orihime opened her eyes and glanced at him nervously, but her eyes widened, she blinked.

Orihime walked closer to him and blinked yet again. She repeated the process again and again until she was at least only two feet away from him. Stark raised his eyebrow in question but she ignored that for her new discovery. Her eyes were focused on his neck, more particularly, on his mask fragment.

He chuckled at her amazed and curious expression. He let her continue with her investigation, no harm there.

He was going to regret that not even 5 seconds after.

"That's so cool! Let me see it!"

Orihime made one of the biggest mistakes in espada history.

Never.

I repeat. **NEVER**.

Try to pull an espada's mask off.

"YEAUCH!!"

"KYAAAA!"

* * *

Haha! I loved writting this chapter! XD I hope you liked it!

Poitive constructed criticism loved! :D

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo minna!!! :D I'm very glad that people still like my story. I was a bit nervous at first, but thanks to all my loyal readers I feel completely reassured that my story is going all right.

And a HUMONGOUS THANKS to all those who reviewed and favorited. X3

And to not keep you waiting, here is the new addition to Chances and Opportunities!

Disclaimer: **I. Do. Not. OWN. BLEACH.**

* * *

Recap:

_Orihime walked closer to him and blinked yet again. She repeated the process again and again until she was at least only two feet away from him. Stark raised his eyebrow in question but she ignored that for her new discovery. Her eyes were focused on his neck, more particularly, on his mask fragment._

_He chuckled at her amazed and curious expression. He let her continue with her investigation, no harm there._

_He was going to regret that not even 5 seconds after._

"_That's so cool! Let me see it!"_

_Orihime made one of the biggest mistakes in espada history._

_Never._

_I repeat. __**NEVER**__._

_Try to pull an espada's mask off._

"_YEAUCH!!"_

"_KYAAAA!"_

* * *

Orihime jumped back in fright, clenching the front of her shirt to try to calm her raging heartbeat having not expected the sudden yelp that Stark made. Her eyes were wide in question and her breathing was coming in sharp intakes.

Stark was crouching; his neck and upper body were pulsing in pain. His breathing was slightly erratic, but that was because he hadn't expected her to try and pull his mask fragment, and that it had hurt quite a lot a when she first pulled at it. He sighed in relief as the pain transformed into just a mild soreness, but then slightly scowled as he thought about why he had reacted that way.

An espada's mask is a very sensitive thing, if anything happened to it, never doubt that terrible consequences were sure to follow those unfortunate enough to have had any damage done to them. Not to mention the blinding pain that accompanied such damage. What happened to Nelliel Tu Oderschvank is a prime example of what could happen. And even she got off the hook without that much damage; it could have been a lot worse.

Stark would have continued in his musing had Orihime not broken him out of his trance.

"Um. Are you okay Stark-san?" Her tentative question hit his ears.

He raised his head in her direction, a bit surprised that she was much closer to him than he expected, she was leaning over her knees, her arms keeping her weight from making her fall over.

Stark rose to his feet, intending to severely scold the girl for her not so little blooper. But his resolve went down the drain after seeing her face.

Orihime had an advantage over almost every single sensible male on this whole plain of existence, and no, it's not her boobs; but her eyes. One couldn't help but just get lost in them; everything that she thought reflected itself on her eyes. You could stare at them for hours and you wouldn't get bored, not with all the raging mood swings and emotions this girl had.

And right now the woman's eyes were filled with regret and sadness. And he wasn't heartless enough to go ahead and worsen it for her; that would be downright cruel.

But he swore that Orihime was doing this on purpose, there's no other explanation on why was it that he could hardly stay mad at her. And not to mention that he didn't even like getting mad or any other emotion that made him exert himself. He was fine with just being bored.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts; it was better if he answered her, if not, she would be bugging him for the rest of the night.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He yawned; he hadn't got any good decent sleep the whole time he was here. Goddamned interruptions.

Orihime straightened and smiled in response, her mood brightening; it was like as if the accident never happened to her. But her eyes betrayed as they strayed over to his mask once again.

Her eyes were glued to it, staying there until Stark cleared his throat breaking her out of her trance. Orihime blinked in confusion, not knowing what happened; but she them came into realization. Her cheeks were set ablaze with crimson as she apologized.

"I'm deeply sorry! It's just that I've never seen anything like that! And--" Orihime's eyes once again shot to his chest, this time for another reason entirely.

Stark raised an eyebrow, just what could she be staring at now? He looked down. He cursed.

'_Oh shit._'

* * *

Lilinette walked briskly to the front of Ichimaru Gin's door; knocked, and waited for a response.

"Come in!" Sang the voice of a familiar fox.

She rolled her eyes at his behavior. But out of everybody here, he was maybe the only one that was almost sane, excluding herself and Stark.

But she started to rethink that as soon as she opened the door and found herself upon the aftermath of World War 3. Her eye twitched in annoyance, he may have been one of the strongest here but he had the mentality of a 5 year old when he wasn't serious.

She sighed as she found him on the edge of his balcony; he sat looking across the white plains of sand stretching into nowhere, he looked serene for once in his life; crossing what she now dubbed the Sea of No Return, she finally reached him and stood by his side, watching his clothes blow slightly in the wind.

"Gin." Time to get this done and over with.

"Hai?" He retorted, his gaze never leaving the scenery before him. "I need some info on the mission you gave to Stark. He didn't pay any attention the first time around." She said it as if it was a normal occurrence, which it probably was.

"Inoue Orihime."

"Huh?" That was Lilinette's oh so smart retort.

"The name of the woman. Inoue Orihime." Gin finally turned over to her; "That's the piece of info he forgot right? It's so like him to forget the most important piece of information."

Lilinette nodded slowly, something fishy was going on around here. Gin never gave up anything helpful if he didn't get something in return.

"And no Lili-chan! I do not want anything in return." He sang as he grinned from ear to ear, having expected that.

"I'm finding that hard to believe. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She was skeptic; there was no way he didn't get something out of this.

He chuckled, finding her skepticism and outburst quite amusing. "I assure you that I am in no way planning anything Lili-chan."

Lilinette growled in frustration. She wanted to kick his face in to the dirt so much, but she better keep frustration to herself, no need to cause an unnecessary bloodshed.

She waved him off; "Thanks Gin. But that's it." She turned around and headed to the door; now to get the name back to Stark.

* * *

Please don't kill me!!!!!!! I know the chapter is extremely short. But it's just that it was a good time to cut it off. I'm very sooooorryyyyyy!!! T.T

Thank you for reading and until next time!!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Heeeeellooooo everybody!!!!!! XD I'm so glad that I have this many fans and reviewers. You are all the cause of my good moods! You guys have no idea how good it makes a writer feel when people tell them that the stories they worked hard for are cared about.

But on to more important things, like the story!

Disclaimer: …Haven't I posted 8 of these before?

* * *

"_Yeah. I'm fine." He yawned; he hadn't got any good decent sleep the whole time he was here. Goddamned interruptions._

_Orihime straightened and smiled in response, her mood brightening; it was like as if the accident never happened to her. But her eyes betrayed as they strayed over to his mask once again._

_Her eyes were glued to it, staying there until Stark cleared his throat breaking her out of her trance. Orihime blinked in confusion, not knowing what happened; but she them came into realization. Her cheeks were set ablaze with crimson as she apologized._

"_I'm deeply sorry! It's just that I've never seen anything like that! And--" Orihime's eyes once again shot to his chest, this time for another reason entirely._

_Stark raised an eyebrow, just what could she be staring at now? He looked down. He cursed._

'_Oh shit.__'  
_

_OoOoOoOo_

"_The name of the woman. Inoue Orihime." Gin finally turned over to her; "That's the piece of info he forgot right? It's so like him to forget the most important piece of information."_

_Lilinette nodded slowly, something fishy was going on around here. Gin never gave up anything helpful if he didn't get something in return._

"_And no Lili-chan! I do not want anything in return." He sang as he grinned from ear to ear, having expected that._

"_I'm finding that hard to believe. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She was skeptic; there was no way he didn't get something out of this._

_He chuckled, finding her skepticism and outburst quite amusing. "I assure you that I am in no way planning anything Lili-chan."_

_Lilinette growled in frustration. She wanted to kick his face in to the dirt so much, but she better keep frustration to herself, no need to cause an unnecessary bloodshed._

_She waved him off; "Thanks Gin. But that's it." She turned around and headed to the door; now to get the name back to Stark._

* * *

Orihime was a smart girl, a bit naïve, but intelligent when the time called for it, so much that she and Ishida were head to head in the battle for the title of number one student in the school. But even though she was smart, she couldn't come up with an explanation on just _why_, did Stark have a _hole_ the size of a _grapefruit_ in his _chest_.

Her mind still hadn't processed the information by the time when he swiftly closed his jacket. Her eyes shot over to his, silently asking for an explanation. But he only stared back, his own set betraying nothing to her. Her brow furrowed, not liking being kept in the dark; usually she wasn't noisy in other people's business but she had a gut feeling, and they hadn't been proven false yet.

They both continued with their silent battle, neither willing to give up on either side. But sadly Orihime was forced to blink when her eyes could no longer keep up with the torture of staying open for much longer, but that didn't mean her resolved crumbled, if not it increased even more. She was going to get to the bottom of this. And while she planning, Stark was in another world of his own.

He was not a happy camper at this moment, he didn't like the situation at all, first, she almost pulled his mask fragment off, second, she saw his hollow hole and third, Orihime looked as if she was planning something, and he had a feeling that it was not going to end in anything good for him.

He sighed and looked up to the sky, it was darkening, he would have to hurry up here, Lilynette was sure to pound him to the ground if he was late. But before that, he would have to deal with Orihime, which he didn't think would be too pleasant.

And even though Stark was not paying that much attention to her and was looking at the sky, didn't mean she could catch him by surprise, he wasn't the strongest of the espada for nothing, which was why he was trying very hard not to laugh at her attempt to tip-toe over to him unnoticed.

Orihime had a plan; one that she was a hundred percent sure would work. One so diabolically complicated that one had to have an IQ of 200+ to understand it…Yeah right.

And the first step to her oh so evil plot would be to jump Stark by surprise, then while he was startled she would open the front of his weird (to her) jacket, cling to him and demand an explanation. And if she wasn't given one, she would not let go until she got one.

That was her master plan. Orihime put it at work when she started to tip-toe silently over to him. And just when she was about to jump him; his arm shot out and stopped her in mid jump. Orihime blinked and slowly glared up at the offending appendage stuck on her forehead, she pouted.

"That's not fair."

"Almost nothing's fair in life." He chuckled at her pout; she really had thought she could outsmart him.

Orihime crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, her pout still in place. And even though her plan had failed, she was still going to get the information.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you are. I know that you're not human, that's obvious. But…are you a friend…or an enemy?" Orihime's eyes never wavered from his, she was uncertain, he hadn't hurt her both the times they met, but that could be because somebody ordered him not to, or something along those lines.

Stark didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, or better said, he didn't want to think up an explanation. He sighed, he hoped that what he was going to do wasn't going to come back and bite him in the ass.

"You have no idea how much I'm hoping that you're not like Lilynette right now."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

Orihime only tilted her head slightly in question, but that action stopped when the world went black for her. The last thing she felt was the air hitting her face as she fell forward.

Stark caught her in mid fall, balancing her weight on his arms. He heaved her up and fixed her slightly so she lay in his arms in a bridal position. He hoped he hadn't made the wrong decision. He jumped to the nearest rooftop; he would have to use a garganta instead of running his way to the park, no need to make the humans rack their brains for an explanation on why there was a girl flying in the air.

He just hoped that Lilynette wasn't near.

* * *

Lilynette Gingerback was not enjoying her evening, not at all. Ever since she left the dammed fox's room, things had gone downhill from there.

First, she couldn't find the way back to the same spot where she was supposed to meet with Stark.

Second, when she had finally found the dammed spot, he wasn't there.

And lastly, three hours had passed and he STILL WASN'T HERE!

If looks could kill, the poor tree that she was glaring at would have spontaneously combusted and turned into ashes. She growled, if that dummy thought that he was going to get away with this he was mistaking.

Lilynette smirked, '_I'm gonna make sure he regrets it. And look, here he comes, and why did he use a garganta?_'

But her smirk faltered a bit when she sensed that he wasn't alone, '_Huh? That's weird…_' She stretched out her senses and checked again, her brow furrowed in confusion, why would Stark have company? And human company at that.

He was getting closer, and not even a minute later he jumped into the clearing. Lilynette's eyebrows rose, '_Now that's surprising._'

Stark swore under his breath, he was really regretting his decision now. Especially since Lilynette was smirking at him, he sighed exasperated, he really hated his life.

"Now what do we got here?" She was loving his expression right about now.

"A human."

"I know it's a human. But _why _do you have a human?"

"Beat's me." He regretted saying that when a foot went flying towards his face, he pummeled to the ground with Orihime on top of him still unconscious.

"Ow…Was that actually necessary?"

"Yes dummy."

He yawned and straightened up, adjusting Orihime's body as he went along, positioning her comfortably on his lap. He turned his attention over to her.

"Before we continue with our chat, can you please tell me the name?"

Lilynette looked confused, "The what? What nam—Oh…"She sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Sorry…But the name is Inoue Orihime."

Stark let out a breath of relief, he couldn't believe his luck. '_That's one less thing to worry about. But now to get the girl over to Aizen so I can _finally _get some well deserved sleep._'

She looked skeptically at the girl in his arms, "That's the girl Aizen-sama has been going loony for?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Really? I didn't think she would be this plain." Lilynette was inspecting Orihime's unconscious form, studying her to see if there was something out of the ordinary with her. But frowned a small bit when she found nothing worth mentioning (with the exceptions of some well…ahem…_noticeable_ appendages, but she doubted Aizen was interested in things like that.)

"Let's hurry and head over to Hueco Mundo, the faster we get out of here the better." He would have a lot of explaining to do, Aizen had given him a limit in the time he was to take in delivering the girl to him, and he went sailing past it long ago.

She nodded, no need to get the man angry with them.

Stark stood up from his position on the floor, and with Orihime still in his arms opened a garganta that would lead them to Las Noches.

They walked into the portal, and only the animals were witness as the garganta closed behind the three.

* * *

In Karakura:

In the midst of the town, one would think that because it was late, most people would be sleeping, but that was not the case for our two friends.

"Hurry up you orange haired baka! We haven't got all day!"

"Shut up midget! I know that already!"

"BAKA!"

"MIDGET!"

WHAM!

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU DAMN MIDGET?!"

"THAT WAS FOR CALLING ME A MIDGET!"

BAM!

"Sheesh! Stop hitting me!"

"I will when you start respecting your elders. Namely me!"

"Keh."

This was normal evening for these two, believe it or not. They couldn't live without having at least one verbal/physical fight daily. And these two individuals were none other than Ichigo Kurosaki and Kuchiki Rukia. And even though they fought a lot like crazy, they both respected and cared about each other. And that went to all of their friends; they were a tightly knit group. And this was why they were on their way to one of their friend's apartment, one they hadn't seen in a while and were worried about.

They were told to give her some space, because she was sick, but it had been already over a week and there was no sign of her. And even though it was late, they were only going to check if she was fine, a quick peek at her window to make sure she was safe would do.

The reason why they were doing it so late at night was because of Rukia, that, and that they also were kept busy by a hollow. She had woken Ichigo up, flustered and pale, demanding to see all of their friends. Ichigo would have swore she was having a heart attack was it not for the fact she was dead.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

_It would have been a peaceful night in the Kurosaki household, had Rukia not gone out and almost screamed in Ichigo's ear. But he only turned over and ignored her, not wanting to deal with any hollow attacks today which he was sure was the reason for waking him up, let the other shinigami at post do them._

"_Baka! Wake up!" Rukia was frightened, for the first time in a very long while, she truly was, and that didn't happen easily, if ever. So much in fact, that Ichigo hurriedly got up and wiped his head in her direction, his attention solely focused on her._

"_Eh? What's wrong?!" His eyes automatically scanned the room for any disturbances, but when he felt none, his eyes locked with hers silently questioning her._

_But even though she knew what to say, the words wouldn't come out. '_What in the world is wrong with me!? I never behave like this!_' Rukia let out a frustrated growl. This—whatever it was! Was not going to get the best of her! Especially not a Kuchiki like she._

_She took in deep breaths and managed to calm her frizzled nerves. She needed to be calm and rational when explaining this, if not Ichigo would think she was crazy._

_She focused on him after she took a hold of her emotions and started to speak, "Ichigo…I know I'm going to sound paranoid, but, I think something bad just happened, and to one of our nakama." _

_Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Come on Rukia, you can't be serious." But her expression never wavered from utter seriousness._

_He sighed, "I think you're thinking too much pipsqueak. How can you be so sure anyway?"_

_She sighed as she massaged her temples, "I…I really don't know Ichigo, and that's what's has me on edge." A raging headache was starting to make itself known to Rukia. _

"_Go back to sleep. I'm sure it's nothing." He really doubted anything bad happened so soon after Aizen and his little troop defected. _

_Rukia vehemently shook her head, "If you're not going to believe me then I'll just go and check on everybody myself."_

_Ichigo groaned, he really didn't need this, he straightened again on his bed, "Why are you so stubborn? We can check on everybody tomorrow for peace sake." _

"_No."_

"_Damn it! Why are you so damn stubborn!"_

"_Because I really have a bad feeling about this."_

_He grumbled in frustration as he got out of bed. "If you're going then I have no choice but to go too. If something were to happen to you when you went out on this little excursion of yours I would never have the chance to rub it in your face and tell you 'I told you so'." He now stood there as a shinigami, ready to leave. _

_Rukia smiled, "Thanks…Carrot top."_

_A vein popped in his forehead as he tried to keep a straight facial expression, he raised his fist, "I swear that I'm going to pummel you when we get back."_

_She stuck her tongue out at him, "No you won't."_

_END FLASHBACK:_

* * *

They had checked on everybody and found them sleeping soundly on their beds. That had alleviated some of the stress Rukia had on her, and had put at ease almost all of her frizzled nerves. Now they only had to check on Orihime and they would be done.

They kept up a steady pace until they made it over to Orihime's apartment. "Go and check on her Rukia, I'll stay here." There was small blush covering his face as he said this. Rukia smirked, and chuckled at his expense.

"I'm sure Orihime's decent, so no need to worry over your hormones."

Ichigo sputtered as a blush raged across his face, "S-shut up!"

"Haha!"

Rukia shook her head and floated over to Orihime's window, but because of the blinds she couldn't see inside. '_No problem, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I phase through the window._'

She closed her eyes as she made it to the other side; she opened her eyes and looked over at Orihime's bed. Her face became pale and her eyes widened, "No…"

She took off and immeadietly made her way through the entire place, searching every nook and cranny in her desperate attempt to find Orhime, repeating over and over again the same thing.

"No…No! NO!"

* * *

Wow! This is the largest chapter to date!

And I have something to tell you all. Would you all rather I take more time writing but longer chapters, or, shorter waits but shorter chapters? It's up to you to decide. But take note that the chapters, if you choose the longer wait period, will be over 3,000 words. ;)

And another thing, the correct form of writing Lilinette's name is Lilynette. That's why I changed it for this chapter. But even though Stark's correct name is Starrk, I'm going to leave it as it is, I like it better.

And if you can, R & R Please! XD

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait! T.T I know I was supposed to update last weekend but I didn't and I'm soooooo sorry for that, really! I hadn't finished the chapter and I was too lazy to finish it. So I have no excuse! You can hit me if you want… This chapter is extra long because of the wait! So please enjoy!

AND BEFORE I FORGET! PLEASE READ THIS! The episode were Grimmjow and Ichigo fight, did not happen in this story, that's why Luppi shall not appear and Grimmjow is still the sexta espada, and no appendage was taken off his person.

Disclaimer: …I'm not doing this shit again…Fuck you…

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

"_Let's hurry and head over to Hueco Mundo, the faster we get out of here the better." He would have a lot of explaining to do, Aizen had given him a limit in the time he was to take in delivering the girl to him, and he went sailing past it long ago._

_She nodded, no need to get the man angry with them._

_Stark stood up from his position on the floor, and with Orihime still in his arms opened a garganta that would lead them to Las Noches._

_They walked into the portal, and only the animals were witness as the garganta closed behind the three._

_Rukia shook her head and floated over to Orihime's window, but because of the blinds she couldn't see inside. '__No problem, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I phase through the window.__'_

_She closed her eyes as she made it to the other side; she opened her eyes and looked over at Orihime's bed. Her face became pale and her eyes widened, "No…"_

_She took off and immediately made her way through the entire place, searching every nook and cranny in her desperate attempt to find Orihime, repeating over and over again the same thing._

"_No…No! NO!"_

* * *

Rukia's eyes searched frantically for any sign of orange, but it was all for naught as they found nothing indicating the presence of her dear friend. She quickly dashed in the opposite direction, her heart going a mile a minute as she headed over to Orihime's room and phased through the window once again. Immediately she started to look for her partner, and as she caught sight of him she ran as fast as her body could take her in his direction.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she caught a hold of his black robes. But because she had been running she almost toppled over him.

"What the--!" Ichigo grabbed a hold of her upper arms and steadied her. Rukia's eyes were filled with worry. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Rukia? What the heck happened?" There was a spark of concern that was growing beneath his eyes, if Rukia was acting this way, something must have happened; she was never like this, not this emotional.

Rukia looked straight at his eyes, "Ichigo…She…She--" Rukia gulped and inhaled in a much needed breath, calming her nerves in the process.

Ichigo was even more confused now, he looked over her shoulder, expecting to see some kind of hollow or something along those lines but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He released one of his hands that was holding Rukia and scratched the back of his head in bewilderment.

"'She' what Rukia?" His hold on her arm stiffened as he unconsciously tensed.

Rukia raised her head, her eyes reflected an unimaginable percent of worry, as if one of her greatest fears had been accomplished, and that wasn't far from the truth.

She let out a raspy laugh, not of humor though, it was filled with denial. A small remorseful smile flitted its way onto her mouth.

"Ichigo…She's not there."

* * *

"Stark! Hurry up!"

"…" Stark's eye twitched, even his almost unlimited patience had a line to cross, and it was coming to a definite and fast end. Just how did Lilynette think he could walk any faster than he did now with an exceptionally heavy human girl thrown his shoulder? Yes; he was an Espada, a very strong Espada at that, but the main reason he was annoyed would be that he didn't like to work or do _anything _for more than a minute. And she was making him do _both._It was just too bothersome. He sighed.

Lilynette rolled her eyes and scoffed at his attitude, there was no hope left for him really. She had no idea on just how it was that he was one of the strongest, it was illogical.

They both walked silently through the empty halls, making their way over to Aizen's Throne room. They hadn't needed to announce their arrival; Aizen already knew of it.

Once they reached the entrance, tall white doors loomed over them, but their proportions meant nothing to them as they easily opened the giant doors as if they were as light as a feather. A light slithered through a small crack and it gradually grew bigger the more they opened the door. They were bathed in light, the same diminishing once they were inside the room.

"Welcome back…Stark. Lilynette."

There in front of them, sat Aizen high above on his throne, flanked on both sides by his most trusted soldiers, Gin, and Tousen. In front of him, all the Espada were gathered and waiting in their respective seats.

Stark only blinked, slightly surprised by the size of the welcoming committee, he had thought that only Aizen, accompanied by Gin and Tousen would be the only ones to receive them.

"Well. This is unexpected." Stark's voice echoed in the large room.

A chuckle soon followed his sentence, but it was not him that uttered it.

"Yes, indeed it is. Considering that I had expected you to arrive here much earlier. I wonder what kept you." Aizen's voice didn't tell of his true intentions, or of his mood, he was like an impenetrable fortress, waiting for you to get close so the ones inside will kill you.

Stark's expression didn't change one bit, but he did turn his attention toward Lilynette. "Go to your room." Even though Lilynette was sometimes unmanageable, she was still his fraccion, and an Espadas fraccion always obeyed their masters. She nodded and walked out the room.

Stark turned his attention back to Aizen; he also placed his hostage on the ground, she was getting to be a bit of a bother. The other Espada intently studied the girl, but most of them grew bored after a quick sweep over her. The only one still going at it being the octava espada, Szayel Aporro Granz.

"She was difficult to get to Aizen-sama. And I'm not the best at locating people." His eyes never left the form of their 'king'.

Aizen smiled, "Do not worry yourself; it did not bring any problems."

Stark nodded, "Is there something else you need me for Aizen-sama?"

"Yes actually. I need you to tell us everything you deem important about our new guest, and to wake her if you are so kind. Once you finish speaking of course, no need to have a panicking human on our hands if it can be avoided." He eased back into his chair, placed his hands on the armrest and rested his head on the palm of his hand. He motioned with his finger for him to begin.

He nodded, he racked his brain for anything he rembered from his brief encounters with her, but finally decided on what to say, "The human girl tends to be very emotional, and her moods are random at best."

"Hmm…Continue."

"She is extremely naïve from what I could gather, and much too trusting. But she at least seems to have a sense of preservation. She also seems to be severely weak in terms of physical strength, but that is partially because I haven't seen her in combat."

"Good work. As expected, but…Did she leave willingly with you? I imagine not. I still can't find a reason on why she is unconscious if you did not knock her out cold. " His tone changed a bit to a disapproving tone.

"But what is done is done. No use bothering over it, even if it made a small set back in my plan." He brushed back a lock of hair that was in his face.

He motioned at Stark, "Wake her."

Nodding, he leaned down and started to shake her, not too strongly but neither too gentle. Slowly, she started to wake up, her body twitched and her eyes slowly started to open.

"Ugh…" Orihime felt as if Charlie the unicorn had run over her a million times in search for the banana king while the magic leprechauns danced on her head singing old McDonald. Meaning, not well, her neck in particular hurt more, and not to mention she felt so sore.

She slowly raised herself on her arms, testing to see if they were functional, when she was almost certain that she wouldn't fall flat on her face, she pushed herself off the ground and sighed in relief when she felt that her arms did not give in under her weight. But now her vision was the only thing left, since it was still a bit blurry, and wherever she was, had an unbearable amount of clarity which was making her eyes sting.

"Dumb light…Should be darker." Were the mumbles the ones in the room heard as they watched the human slowly come to her senses.

Orihime rubbed her eyes and opened them, finally seeing clearly '_Yes! Finally!_' A smile formed on her lips as she cheered silently in her mind, but it disappeared completely when she took in her surroundings. '_Huh…?_' Around her were the entire Espada, Gin, Tousen and…Aizen.

A trigger was pulled in her mind as she gasped and hurriedly tried to stand, panic overtaking her senses as she battled the urge to scream in fear, _his_ face was one she never forgot, like almost all of the shinigami's, but the others didn't bring on this reaction, only this man and those associated with him did.

Unfortunately, she didn't even make it a few inches away, as her legs decided to give up on her. Orihime let out a startled gasp in surprise and pain, her legs getting tangled in her fall made her twist her ankle.

A small chuckle broke the silence when the racket she had made ceased. "My my. What an interesting reaction, quite enjoyable." His smile was as chilling as ever, making a shiver roll up and down her spine.

Orihime gulped and opened her mouth to speak, but found it difficult do to the atmosphere she was in. "W-where a-am I-I…?" Her small broken whisper being heard by all of those present.

While this was happening, Stark stood silently to the side watching the girl, waiting to see what would happen now that she was awake. Her body was radiating with fear, as were her eyes. He could detect slight shimmers coming from her body from his position, which wasn't that far away, as he was only 3 through 4 feet away from her.

"My dear Orihime, do not fear as no harm shall befall you now that you are in my care…_If…_you follow my orders that is. Because my dear, what I offer…Is for you to join me." He smiled charmingly, as if what he had just said could alleviate any of the fear she had inside of her.

Orihime found herself shaking her head after his offer; there was no way that she would ever follow through with anything he told her to do, she would have to be crazy in order to ever agree to something like that. She gathered as much courage as she could, looked at him and shook her head vehemently, "No." There was nothing that could make her betray her friends.

Aizen smirked; she paled.

* * *

In Karakura:

"W-what…?" Ichigo knew he had to have been hearing things, what Rukia had just said must have been a mistake, it was just not possible.

He was racking his mind for an answer, it was— there was no—Arghh!

By this time, he had released Rukia and she had regained her sense of being, no longer panicked, but now rationally thinking what could have happened to her friend. But was disturbed as she felt a sudden spike in reiatsu, her face snapped over to the only one in the whole area around her.

Ichigo's face had gained a feral look; he was going to _kill_ the one who dared harm Orihime. And even though Rukia's thoughts were also on the same page, she had to calm him down if they didn't want every single shinigami to be here in a minute, but one thing was for sure, the one that had taken their friend was not going to get off the hook easily, if _ever_.

"Ichigo! You need to stop it! Every single shingami is going to come our way if you don't stop it!" Rukia growled when the idiot didn't even respond her. That's it.

"BAKA!" Rukia raised her fist and landed it straight at his face, she flinched as it connected, the idiot had a really _hard_ head. But she sighed in relief as the reiatsu dissipated rapidly.

Ichigo rubbed his now sore cheek, trying to keep the pain at a minimum. But the pain was obscured when he saw Rukia shunpo down the street at high speeds; he immediately followed her and caught up to her. He was fairly certain on where they were going, to the only one that could help them at this particular moment.

And his assumptions were correct as they stopped directly in front of a familiar candy shop. They looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and nodded, time to get rolling.

They entered the shop, quietly looking for any signs of the notorious shopkeeper.

"Yo!"

"KYA!"

"THE HELL!"

Rukia and Ichigo both jumped out of their skins when the loud voice sounded from behind them, they both turned to glare at the perpetrator. If looks could kill, Urahara would be smaller than an atom.

He smiled sheepishly at them, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to get visitors at this time of night. But to other more important matters, what was it that you came for now?"

* * *

Hueco Mundo: Some Time Later

Lilynette was sure that at least 2 hours had passed since she left the throne room. And the question was, why wasn't Stark back already? It was weird, Aizen never let his gatherings stretch this much, they were usually over in an hour max. Something was definitely going on, and if she had to guess, it was because of that human Stark went to retrieve.

She scratched the back of her head in confusion, what was so special about the girl anyway, when she had looked over the human she hadn't looked any special, just your average human girl.

She shook her head and sighed, no use thinking about it now, she'll just ask him later.

Lilynette rounded a corner in one of the never ending hallways and found herself stopping in her tracks as she stumbled onto a very interesting scene, she raised her eyebrow in question. '_Now that's…unusual._'

In front of her, was none other than Stark, if it had been only him, it would have been normal, but no, he was accompanied by the orange haired human girl, but Lilynette's eyebrows furrowed when she noticed she had a slight limp.

But Lilynette forgot about the monent when she saw his face, she almost busted out laughing at his expression. He looked like he was in unbearable pain, it was as if he had just been told that he could no longer sleep, he looked pissed to put it simply.

She saw them round a corner; she now had a dilemma on her hands, should she follow them and possibly risk getting caught, or, stay here minding her own business, bored?

"…To hell with the last one."

She scampered and hurriedly turned the same corner as she saw a small flash of Stark's white coat turning another corner far ahead.

"I better hurry."

She followed them as they rounded corner after corner, heading closer to the prisoners ward with each one. Until they arrived to one of the better cared for cells. When Lilynette finally decided to give the girl a once over, she blinked in surprise, the girl looked dead to the world, there was no light shinning in her eyes, and the way she moved was stiff at best, and she looked as if she was dipped into a bucket of white paint. She silently watched as he ushered the girl in, he said something to her but she couldn't discern what he said to her.

Once he was finished he locked the door and stood in front of it for a few seconds, doing nothing. Until he turned in her direction and looked straight at her that is. Her eyes widened as she scampered in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

Or she would have if Stark had not decided to suddenly appear in front of her.

"Wahh--!" She was cut off as she crashed against Stark, she stayed there for minutes, Lilynette dared not to look up at him.

"Now…May I ask you something Lilynette?" His voice gave away nothing of his intentions, and that was what scared the most. Even though he wasn't emotionally challenged, he claimed that most were too much work.

"Um…yes…" She had tried so much to make it sound normal, but instead it came out like a mouse squeaking.

"What were you doing following me." The scary part about this question was, that it didn't even sound like one, it was either answer or answer. She gulped; she was in sooo much trouble.

* * *

I FINALLY FINSHED! WOOOOHOOOOO! HALELUYA! XD I have been at this chapter since 7 o'clock, and finished it at exactly 2:06 in the morning. Holy Shit. I amaze myself. X3

And well anyway, hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

Ja ne~!


	11. Chapter 11

…I know I'm EXTREMELY late, but please don't kill me…T.T I tried very hard to try and get this chapter up earlier but I couldn't. So please forgive me! School work just got piled up too much.

**Attention!!! Please read this! :** I have a poll in my profile that is for deciding what my future fic will be after finishing this one. So please vote if you want :D Thanks!!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, 'nough said.

Recap:

* * *

_Rukia looked straight at his eyes, "Ichigo…She…She--" Rukia gulped and inhaled in a much needed breath, calming her nerves in the process._

_Ichigo was even more confused now, he looked over her shoulder, expecting to see some kind of hollow or something along those lines but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He released one of his hands that was holding Rukia and scratched the back of his head in bewilderment._

"'_She' what Rukia?" His hold on her arm stiffened as he unconsciously tensed._

_Rukia raised her head, her eyes reflected an unimaginable percent of worry, as if one of her greatest fears had been accomplished, and that wasn't far from the truth._

_She let out a raspy laugh, not of humor though, it was filled with denial. A small remorseful smile flitted its way onto her mouth._

"_Ichigo…She's not there."_

_

* * *

_

_Once he was finished he locked the door and stood in front of it for a few seconds, doing nothing. Until he turned in her direction and looked straight at her that is. Her eyes widened as she scampered in the opposite direction as fast as she could. _

_Or she would have if Stark had not decided to suddenly appear in front of her._

"_Wahh--!" She was cut off as she crashed against Stark; she stayed there for minutes, Lilynette dared not to look up at him._

"_Now…May I ask you something Lilynette?" His voice gave away nothing of his intentions, and that was what scared the most. Even though he wasn't emotionally challenged, he claimed that most were too much work._

"_Um…yes…" She had tried so much to make it sound normal, but instead it came out like a mouse squeaking._

"_What were you doing following me." The scary part about this question was, that it didn't even sound like one, it was either answer or answer. She gulped; she was in sooo much trouble._

* * *

Lilynette started to sweat when she noticed that Stark getting ever so close to her, she started to back up bit by bit, trying to gain some distance from him but that seemed hopeless since he wasn't even going to let her get out of his sight, and his ever approaching figure towering over her.

She felt all the blood leave her body when her back hit solid concrete, she was so dead.

Stark stopped when he had her cornered, he crouched and sat in front of her; Lilynette just stared, waiting for some kind of punishment, but none was delivered, he just sat there staring at her like as if nothing was wrong. Lilynette raised an eyebrow, not understanding what was going on.

"Um…Stark…?" She inquired hesitantly, not sure if she was safe just yet. Stark nodded, telling her to continue.

Lilynette blinked, '_What the heck?_' "Weren't you going to berate me or something for snooping?" His eyes sharpened and his eyebrows rose.

"Would you rather I did?" He asked amused, he didn't believe that she wanted to be punished, and even if he did, he would feel bad about it later, and that would be even more troublesome for him, since guilt was way too tiring.

Lilynette violently shook her head, he scoffed and sighed. "Let's go back." He stood up and started the long walk to the main hallway and the Espada dormitories.

She scratched the back of her head in confusion and sneaked back a glance at the room where she last saw the human, there was still a burning curiosity in her but she rather not push her luck on this one anymore. She shook her head and headed in the same direction as Stark.

* * *

White.

That's all she saw.

Orihime stood silently in the middle of the cell she was placed in. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her, trying to maintain at least some semblance of herself locked inside her, as she doubted she could remain calm for much longer. A soft sniffle broke through the desolate room, marking the beginning of her breaking spirit.

Sobs slowly made their way to the surface as she couldn't hold it in anymore, tears stained her face as tremors shook her body, and all her emotions broke free, sending her spiraling through a pit depression.

She was a mess.

Her mind had shut down since getting out of that room, running in automatic, nothing got through to her after what she saw. And the reality of it all came crashing down on her as a bucket of cold water the moment she was alone.

Her legs couldn't take the weight of her body anymore and she crumpled to the ground on her knees, heart wrenching sobs echoed around her as a pain so unimaginable over took every one of her senses, she felt as if scalding metal was being pressed to every single pore in her body.

She couldn't breathe. '_How could he have done that! WHY!_ _It can't be true! It just can't!_'

She let out one final heartbreaking sob as she felt the darkness start to overtake her senses; she spelled out a name.

"Tat…suki."

Her head hit the floor, a solid thump echoing.

* * *

Stark slowly and silently through the halls of Las Noches, his thoughts focused on the recent events that had transpired. He sighed, he knew that Aizen was cruel, heck, everybody knows that there is not even a single speck of true goodness in that guys whole entire body, but not to a point where even he thought that what he did to the human girl was just downright ruthless and brutal. He grimaced, disgusted by the image of the event.

He pushed aside those thoughts and instead focused on the new mission that was assigned to him.

"Stark! Wait!"

He slowed down and looked over his shoulder. Lilynette was running after him, he stopped and waited until she was next to him. She crouched over her knees and inhaled a very deep breath; she was way too out of shape. (If an arrancar can even _get_ out of shape)

She looked up and saw his face, Stark looked to be deep in thought, she furrowed her eyebrows '_That's weird._' A small movement of emotion in his eyes let her see that he was disturbed or irritated by something. But that was forgotten when he started to move again.

She followed quietly behind him, but was confused when they headed in a different direction from their rooms. She shrugged it off and just settled for following him. But she frowned when she recognized the path they were headed down now. It was the way to Szayel's lab. Lilynette shivered, that place gave her the creeps, you could never be too sure of what could happen to you there, or what was going on inside there, but she was sure it was nothing pleasant.

Stark stopped in front of the door and knocked, a curse rang out on the other side as a crash was heard, minutes later a voice rang out from the other side of the door, "Come in."

Stark pushed open the doors and headed directly over to the pink haired scientist. Said scientist was just taking off some gloves and disposing of them, the substance covering them, resembling the color of blood a little too much.

Szayel frowned in irritation; he then turned over to the approaching figure. He adjusted his clothes and waited for them to reach him.

Stark stopped in front of him and Lilynette stayed a little ways off. Szayel scowled, "What is it you want Stark?" His tone was sharp and to the point, as if he'd rather be doing anything else than this.

Lilynette narrowed her eyes and growled at that. '_How dare that guy speak to Stark that way! I'm going to burn him alive!_'

Before she could act out on her thoughts, Stark motioned at her with his hands for her to stop, his eyes sharpening slightly when she didn't listen to him the first time, but softened when she crossed her arms and scowled.

Stark's gaze once again hardened when he fixed his look on Szayel.

"I have no need to elaborate what I am here for, since Aizen specifically sent me to pick up a certain package." His tone of voice was irritated, not wanting to waste anymore time here.

Szayel frowned, "Ah…_That._" He sighed, "Follow me." He turned and started to walk to a nearby room, the two of them followed him. Szayel stopped and opened the door, but motioned for them to stay outside. A few strange sounds were heard from the inside of the room, but Szayel returned before Lilynette could figure out what they were.

"Here." Szayel motioned for Stark to take a circular object, at least that's what it looked like to her. Stark nodded, he then swerved and headed out in the direction of the exit.

Lilynette followed him immediately, no use staying there.

* * *

In Karakura:

"…You're not kidding are you?" Urahara Kisuke certainly did _not_ like what was being told to him. And he dearly hoped that he had heard incorrectly.

Ichigo stood there in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and his face solemn. Rukia was not far off; she rested on the wall next to Ichigo, her hair covering the top half of her face.

Ichigo closed his eyes, frustration radiating off of him in waves, you could almost actually feel it in the air.

Rukia straightened and took her place beside of Ichigo and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo. Calm down, we can't have too many people knowing about this right now, but if you keep letting your reiatsu get out of control there could be complications."

Ichigo sneered and swerved over to the wall; he leaned on it and let himself slide to the floor into a sitting position.

Rukia sighed and turned toward Urahara. "There is got to be something we can do."

He just shook his head, "I think your overreacting. Are you sure you checked every possibility available?"

Rukia stayed silent for a moment and shook her head, "No…But I have a very bad feeling about this."

Urahara frowned, "I can't do anything if it's just a gut feeling Kuchiki-san. I need you to verify that Inoue Orihime no longer resides with us here in Karakura."

Rukia cursed, now she had to check all over town for somebody that wasn't even _here_. "Fine. We'll be back soon."

She looked over her shoulder, "Let's go Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and rose from his position on the wooden floor. Once Rukia passed him he followed her outside; they both headed out into the night.

Urahara watched them grow smaller in the distance from his spot on the entryway, his thoughts taking a worse for wear route.

"I hope that what I am thinking of…hasn't happened to you, Inoue Orihime. If what I fear is true, we will all be in a much higher level of peril."

He slowly headed back in, his mind full with a whirlwind of situation's that could occur.

* * *

Hueco Mundo:

Lilynette followed Stark as they made their way through the long white corridors of Hueco Mundo. Her thoughts centered on that little thing Szayel gave to Stark; she was mighty curious about it.

'_I wonder what that thing does…_' Her eyes narrowed, _'Probably nothing good since pinky made it.'_

They reached the exit of Las Noches, Lilynette was going to head on outside but Stark stopped her by grabbing her by the shoulder.

She sent him a questioning look, wondering why he stopped her.

"I'm going to tell you the gist of the mission, ok?"

Lilynette's mouth made an 'ohh', but she then nodded.

"I'm going to only give you the most important point, you figure out the rest if you want." He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out just where to begin. He decided to tell her only the minor details; he would tell her the rest when they got to their destination.

"So what are they?" Lylinette tilted her head slightly, her eyes only on him.

"We are going to clear up the enemy's doubts. That's all you need to know for now, the rest you will find out when we get to the human world."

Lylinette looked confused, she didn't get what he tried to say, she was going to have to question him about it.

"I don't understand what we are supposed to do…Just what do you mean by clearing up the enemy's doubts?"

"You will see. You just follow my lead, it doesn't matter what else happens, you understand?"

She nodded. Stark also nodded and they both headed into the garganta that Stark opened. Let the fun begin.

Lylinette and Stark arrived on top of the silent town of Karakura, they both scanned their surroundings.

"It seems calm…" Lylinette leaned against a nearby light post from where she was floating.

Stark nodded slowly, '_But not for long. Not after we are done here._'

Stark started to speak, "We need to hea--" He cut himself off when he felt a rapidly approaching reiatsu heading straight toward them. He quickly dashed down and into the park, with Lylinette hot on his trail.

She ran after him confused. Why was Stark running from whoever that guy was? He's the primera espada for crying out loud! He can take on anybody, so why was he running away?

Stark looked at Lylinette from the corner of his eye, watching her reaction to his sudden retreat. But the reason why he couldn't face the nakama of the prisoner right now, is because he needed to be sure, which were her true friends…That way he can complete his mission.

He ran for a while, at least until he could no longer sense the reiatsu that not even moments ago, was right on their tails. He sighed; he cursed Aizen for sticking him with such a bothersome thing.

Stark retrieved the small object that was given to him, time to start the party.

* * *

I don't even expect nice reviews...I know this chapter SUCKED. But I tried my best, it's just that I got so much stuff piled on me, that I got blocked. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up but I will try my best for the next chapter. And don't worry, I will NOT give up on this story, I like it to much to give up on it. :)

I hope that I didn't disappoint too much, I did try my best. ^^;

But until next time!


End file.
